Renewal of Chances
by Moonchild DJ
Summary: After a terrible accident, Seto Kaiba dies and leaves many things undone and unsaid. Determined to protect his brother, he goes back to the mortal realm-and finds things are left unfinished. Now he must try to protect, even in death, and search for life.
1. Default Chapter

Renewal of Chances  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-Mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh doesn't and will not ever belong to me. If I owned the rights to Yugioh, you think I would just be writing fanfiction? Well..unless I got to be writer for scripts..^_~ Which would all be yaoi, of course. *grins* While I keep dreaming, it still doesn't belong to me. However, this plot does belong to me, so please don't take. But it was inspired by D. Draggy's "Being Dead Ain't Easy" and a story by treana, that I can't remember the name to. ^^;; However, I'm not copying from them, or plagerizing, I just owe the inspiration to them. *tips her hat in thanks* I also think I was inspired a little by the movie, "Ghost", so I should throw that in, to cover my bases. :p I don't own any of that, either, by the way. ^_~  
  
Author's Notes: Hey again, minna-chan! Moonchild DJ back with yet another new ficcie. *shakes head* As if I don't have enough. *grins* My brain works too much for my own good. XD Anywho, I've taken a page from the recent ghost-fics and come up with my own. I rated this R for a reason, and to just be safe, but I hope you all like it, I rather like it, myself. Let me know how I do, reviews are the greatest thing to an anxious authoress. *crosses fingers and dives in* Enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
The famous CEO of Kaiba Corporations, the richest young man in Japan, if not the world, the most eligable bachelor, a mere teenager, Seto Kaiba, sighed impatiently as he sat in the limo, waiting to get home. Blazing blue eyes glared out the tinted window at the driving rain, crossing his arms over his chest. "Blasted weather doesn't even agree with me." he muttered.  
  
He'd promised his brother he would spend time with him after getting home from work, but there'd been a minor emergency, and distractions, and now he was finally coming home, in a rainstorm that slowed down travel, and unbearably late.  
  
Seto snorted and scowled out at the sheets of rain pouring down his window, accented by occasional flashes of lightning. "Why me?" he muttered. "Do the gods really hate me that much?" All he'd wanted was some time with his brother..  
  
As if the gods had really heard him, lightning flashed and thunder cracked, making the long, sleek black limo seem to shudder on the road. A sense of foreboding fell over him, and he punched down the glass partition separating him from the driver.  
  
"Hierto, slow down the car. Gods know we don't need an accident to freak out Mokuba."  
  
"Yes, sir." Hierto replied, pressing his foot slowly on the brake.  
  
Nothing happened. The car didn't slow.  
  
Hierto blinked, then tried again. Maybe he was pressing on it wrong...  
  
Nothing again. In fact, his foot went all the way to the floor with the brake, with absolutely no slowing of the car.  
  
"Um..Kaiba-sama? We have a problem.."  
  
Seto frowned. "What is it, Hierto?"  
  
"The brakes aren't working."  
  
"What?!" Seto's eyes widened in horror. "That's impossible!" All the cars were kept in tiptop shape, there wouldn't be a chance for the brakes to not work, unless..he gasped. "Sabotage." He knew there were opportune times for the car to be tampered with, knew that there would be many a person interested in taking him down, including his own board members at KaibaCorp. He gritted his teeth, then forced himself to remain calm. "Well..just keep the car going as steady as possible, perhaps it'll slow down once we hit a hill.."  
  
Even that was only a fifty-fifty chance. And with the thunderstorm..he shielded his eyes when an intense burst of lightning flashed, making the night sky bright as day. He winced at the thunder crashing loudly, and heard the driver gasp in horror. He jerked his head up, and saw a tree on fire falling across their path. And with the car out of control..he heard Hierto shout out a warning to brace himself, but stared at the falling tree instead as the driver twisted the wheel to try to avoid the impending impact.  
  
Seto saw his young life flash before his eyes at breakneck speed, visions of Mokuba, the times they'd shared, of KaibaCorp, of dueling, Yugi, Jounouchi and the others whirling before his eyes before an ear-shattering crash of impact--and darkness.  
  
The end? No..merely the beginning of something else, a different path of life--such as it was...  
  
Silence..utter and total silence. No light, no darkness, no pain, no joy..just a gray limbo that held nothingness when Seto opened his eyes again, which he'd not realized he'd closed. The brunette looked around, unnerved at the complete totality of nothing. Where was the car? The thunderstorm, the road, Hierto? Where was *he*?!  
  
Turning around in a circle, the young man tried to make out where he was, but felt only more confused. He could only come to one conclusion about where he was, but put that thought out of his mind as soon as he thought of it. He couldn't be..the gods wouldn't be that cruel. He was only sixteen! Mokuba needed him! It couldn't be...  
  
He was..  
  
Dead..?  
  
No! He shook his head furiously, refusing the thought. He was just dreaming, or unconscious, or in a coma at the hospital. He couldn't be d...that state, that was impossible.  
  
After all he'd seen and done and had done to him, he didn't believe much in heaven or hell, neither. So what was this gray haze? Delirium, most likely.  
  
"No. You're in Limbo."  
  
Seto jerked at the voice around him and whirled, looking for the person. There was nothing. No one was there.  
  
"Face facts, Seto Kaiba. Face the truth."  
  
Seto gulped and tried to tell himself he was imagining things. But he couldn't, not with the voice, which sounded neither male nor female, echoing around him. "I..you..no! I can't be.."  
  
"You are."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nn.." The word 'no' got stuck in his mouth, choking on the denial. "Please.."  
  
"You are."  
  
"But..Mokuba..my little brother needs me..I can't be! I'm too young! There's so many things I haven't done.."  
  
"Death comes to us all. Young or old, it touches everyone."  
  
"But..if I'm...then where am I?"  
  
"Limbo. The state between heaven and hell, between living and dead."  
  
"So I'm..hovering?"  
  
"In a way. It is being decided what to do with you."  
  
Seto frowned, then leaned forward earnestly, eyes blazing desperately. "Then send me back! Make me live again!"  
  
"I cannot. You are dead."  
  
"Can..can it be changed?"  
  
"Sometimes."  
  
"So what am I to do?"  
  
"Wait."  
  
The familiar impatience the stubborn brunette was known for that made him so difficult to handle by anyone flared, and he fisted his hand. "I can't just wait! I have to see Mokuba! I have to make sure he's okay!"  
  
A pause. "You cannot."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It will hurt you to see him."  
  
Seto's jaw clenched. "I don't care. I need to see him."  
  
"But--"  
  
Blue eyes flashed angrily. "Now!"  
  
"...As you wish."  
  
And the hovering form of Seto Kaiba was gone from that gray plane, to..somewhere else.  
  
******  
  
"..And in local news, services for the funeral and burial of Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporations, who died in a freak accident a few days ago, will be held today at Domino Cemetary at ten am. Those wishing to pay their respects to the young man are welcome to attend, but there will be no camera or reporters permitted, on request by the younger Kaiba brother, Mokuba, and--"  
  
Yugi Mutou sighed as he turned off the television, tying the somber black tie around his neck. "Poor Mokuba. I wonder how he's able to get through this. Kaiba-kun meant so much to him."  
  
The young man's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou, sighed as well as he straightened his grandson's tie, then the wild red, black and yellow hair that fell into the sad violet eyes. "I imagine this is very difficult for young Mokuba, considering that his brother was the only family he had left. The poor boy..such a sweet child to have to go through this. It isn't fair."  
  
Yugi nodded in agreement, glancing up at his grandfather. "What do you think will happen to him? He's too young to stay alone in that big mansion with just the servants.."  
  
"I imagine that the adoption agency will take him in, considering he wouldn't be able to inherit the Kaiba fortune for at least another five years, and Kaiba-kun didn't make a will.."  
  
"But Jiichan! That's where Seto and Mokuba first came from where they were adopted! I'm sure he wouldn't want to go back.."  
  
"He wouldn't have a choice. He's only eleven."  
  
"But.." Yugi sighed. With circumstances and the future looking so bleak, he and his friends would have to give all the support they could to Mokuba at the funeral. "I wish there was something to be done for him.."  
  
"So do I, Yugi. So do I."  
  
******  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi winced as he noted Mokuba staring dully at the burial plot for which his brother would be laid to rest in, and swallowed hard, forcing back his tears. He'd come to the funeral with Honda and Shizuka, respectfully dressed in black and his unruly blond hair smoothed down,even if he felt like he could burst into tears alone at the black-haired boy's sorrowful, lost expression.  
  
Why did this have to happen to him? Mokuba was the sweetest kid who'd adored his big brother, and now..  
  
"Damn you, Kaiba..why did ya have to go and die on him?' he thought to himself bitterly before shaking his head and amending his angry thoughts, dashing a hand across his eyes. 'No..it's not like you did this on purpose. I know you adored Mokuba. You wouldn't make him suffer willingly. Forgive me.' But he'd left this world, just the same, and there was still so much to be said! He'd never gotten the chance to tell him..it was too late for that, now.  
  
Jou bit his lip, then left his friends to go to the black-haired boy, crouching down beside him. "Hey, kiddo."  
  
The younger boy shuddered, then turned haunted green eyes to the blond, overflowing with tears. "Jou-kun.." he whispered.  
  
Jou's heart broke at the agonized expression in those green eyes, written plainly on his young features. "Oh, Mokuba.." he whispered, then opened his arms to him.  
  
Mokuba let out a choked sob and threw himself into Jou's arms, head burying against his chest as the crying began anew. "Why..why..?"  
  
"I don't know, Mokuba. But I know it wasn't his time." Jou murmured, feeling his own tears start again as he hugged the trembling boy close. "There was far too much to be done yet for him to.."  
  
Mokuba sniffled, then raised his head to gaze tearfully at Jou, measuring him. "Out of all the people to know him..you know what it means to lose him, what it means to have to say g-goodbye to someone you care for..don't you." he said plainly, watching the blond's eyes widen, before he gave a nod.  
  
"...Yeah. I do."  
  
Mokuba nodded, thankful, yet sad that he'd guessed right. "How long?"  
  
"Almost since we first met."  
  
"E-even for all the insults?"  
  
"Even then."  
  
"And you didn't tell him."  
  
Jou shook his head. "Could never find the courage." Honey-brown eyes, usually so bright and spirited, dulled with tears. "And now it's too late."  
  
Mokuba wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling close as the two grieved.  
  
******  
  
Seto blinked as surroundings came into view. Sky, trees, people..many people..flowers..  
  
On gravestones.  
  
Seto gasped, jerking in horror.  
  
A cemetary. He was in a cemetary. "Gods.." he whispered. "Not.."  
  
The faces were familiar. Yugi and Yami and Yugi's grandfather. Ryou and Bakura. Mai Kiejaku. Anzu Masaki. Honda Hiroto. Even some of the other duelists he'd met. Jounouchi's sister, Shizuka. And..over by the still- empty plot..gods..  
  
His brother and Jounouchi, both crying as they held each other. Mokuba, he could understand. But Jounouchi? Why would he cry? Shouldn't he celebrate instead, dance around happily that he was..gone? But he wasn't. The blond looked as miserable as his brother, and he couldn't figure out why. Why would he grieve for him?  
  
Frowning at the blond, Seto turned his gaze to his brother, feeling his ghostly heart wrench at the boy's tears. "Oh, Mokuba.." he whispered, reaching out to brush the tears away from Mokuba's cheek.  
  
And watched his hand go through his brother instead of against his cheek. And at that moment, he realized just how gone he really was. He couldn't hold his brother, couldn't wipe away his tears. Seto shuddered, feeling the sensation of tears, but couldn't shed them. He couldn't cry, couldn't grieve for his brother's sadness, couldn't have his heart shatter.  
  
********  
  
~End Chapter 1~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Renewal of Chances  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author: Moonchild DJ  
  
E-mail: moonchilddj@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yugioh and its characters do not belong to me. Sadly. :p They belong to the various people that have made them and own them, I'm just borrowing the characters. However, I do own this story and its ideas, so please do not take or steal!  
  
Author's Notes: Kon'wa, everybody! Moonchild DJ back with a new chapter to RoC! It's taken me forever to get something thought up on this, and I've had the worst writer's block..oo I've finally managed to break it, and I'm proud to say that most of my stories are up and about to be updated! ^_^ So please be patient, and I'll try to get them up and running as soon as possible! Oh, and I suppose I should give fair warning, here..this story will be rather angsty, so there may be some upsetting moments in this chapter and others, but nothing more than I've seen in other stories! But you have been warned, so please don't flame or whatever. Anywho, enjoy, and let me know what you think!  
  
********  
  
Seto shuddered, feeling the sensation of tears, but couldn't shed them. He couldn't cry, couldn't grieve for his brother's sadness, couldn't have his heart shatter. But he felt the ghost of it, ironically. He gave a snort and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like an unseen, unheard spectator, when he wanted to comfort Mokuba so badly. "This isn't fair.." he whispered. He didn't want Mokuba to cry, it was so..wrong. He should be with his brother, arguing with Jounouchi, as always. Not this..grayness, this feeling like he was watching a show he couldn't be part of. All because some disgruntled idiot decided to tamper with his brakes.  
  
He wanted to scream and curse out the world, but no one would hear him. Except maybe others like him..he shivered at the thought and focused his attention on his brother and his rival, of whom was rocking Mokuba gently in his arms as the boy sobbed. His heart wrenched at the sight.  
  
"It's n-not fair, Jou-kun. I m-miss him, so m-much.."  
  
Jou stroked his hair gently, soothingly, honey-brown eyes so sad and so devoid of life, he looked like a puppet. It gave Seto pause. Why would the mutt grieve for him? If anything, the blond should be dancing on his grave. Literally. But he wasn't. Why would he grieve for someone he hated, someone who never cared for him? It didn't make sense..  
  
"I know, kiddo. I know." Jou replied softly, nuzzling him lightly with his cheek against the boy's hair. "We all do."  
  
"What a-am I supposed to do, Jou? H-how am I supposed t-to go on without niisama? He was the o-only family I h-had left..and now I h-have nothing!"  
  
Jou frowned. He couldn't let Mokuba be taken away from his home, not even if Seto wasn't there to take care of him. He had quite a bit of money saved up from his odd jobs that he'd hidden from his father, perhaps he could adopt Mokuba, somehow. Anything to protect him as he knew that Seto would want him protected.  
  
He stroked the dark hair gently. "You have me..I know I'm not your brother, but I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you, I'll be there for you. I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."  
  
Mokuba gasped against him, then pulled back to look up at him in shock as luminous green eyes gazed at him. "You..would do that for me..? Why?"  
  
Seto was wondering that himself as he stared at the blond in confusion. Why was the mutt putting himself out for him? It didn't make sense. Sure, he and Mokuba were friends, but..  
  
"Because your brother wouldn't want anything bad happening to ya, and in place for him, I won't let it happen, either. I may not be his first choice, but.." he shrugged.  
  
Mokuba sniffled, then threw his arms around the blond's neck with a soft sound tinged with relief, sadness and happiness. "Jou..thank you.." he whispered.  
  
"You're welcome." Jou murmured, holding him tightly. "You're not alone in this, kiddo. That I promise you."  
  
Seto crossed his arms over his chest as he hovered over the pair. "I don't get you, mutt. But if you're going to look after my brother, I'm going to haunt your scrawny hide and make sure you don't screw up." he growled.  
  
"You know you can't do that."  
  
That voice again.  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me." he responded as he continued to watch Mokuba and Jou.  
  
"You know, I can draw you back if you're going to be stubborn."  
  
"I want to see after the welfare of my brother, make sure this mutt here doesn't make a mess of things. You want to drag me back before I've made sure of the safety of my brother?"  
  
The voice heaved a sigh. "You are incredibly stubborn. Gods know you'd make trouble if you didn't get your way."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Fine. You may have your wish. But once you are certain he is safe, you will come back."  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Seto replied impatiently.  
  
"Why do I even try..?" the voice muttered before fading away once again. Seto smirked faintly, then watched as Jou looped an arm around Mokuba's shoulders as the reverend and Jou's friends gathered behind them, the reverend motioning to the pallbearers to set the casket onto its perch. He shuddered and rubbed his arms as he glanced at the casket. That was him in there, and he was standing out here-well, floating more than standing- watching himself be eulogized. Definitely a strange notion.  
  
He peered at the crowd. Not one happy face among them, not one cheer raised that he was dead. They actually cared for him, for Mokuba? The idea was odd..  
  
Yugi and company stood behind Jou and Mokuba, gave their support, even reached out and placed hands on the two's shoulders. Jou, he could understand supporting, but Mokuba..none of it made any sense. He shook his head absently, eyeing them all. "Why do you even care?" he asked them, though he knew they couldn't hear him. "It's not like I was friends with any of you."  
  
But he could see they cared. Even if they hadn't been friends with him. Because they were that sort of people. Seto snorted slightly and crossed his arms over his chest again. Idiots, the whole bunch of them. Blue eyes slid to Jou again, noting the blond never left Mokuba's side.  
  
..He could be grateful for that, at least. Mokuba wasn't alone.  
  
His jaw dropped, however, when the reverend finished his eulogy, and each one of them made a speech. And spoke kindly of him. Not a laugh or a sneer from any of them. Yugi. Anzu. Honda. Ryou. Yami. Bakura. Mai. And even Jounouchi.  
  
To say he was shocked was an understatement.  
  
He watched Mokuba smile sadly, tears flowing down his young face. Were they being nice for his brother's sake, or were they truly grieving? None of them looked like they were faking the kind words, or the tears.  
  
A gentle breeze blew, fluttering Jou's hair, the last to speak.  
  
"It's no secret that Kaiba and I were rivals. Everyone's known that since the day we first met. But what they didn't know was that even though he could be real cruel at times, I.." He paused, bowing his head, and Seto was astonished to see tears streaking down the pale cheeks. "..I really liked th-the guy."  
  
Seto blinked. The mutt actually liked him? He was broken up, too, and it wasn't tears of laughter that were sparkling away from the other's face as the wind blew.  
  
"Maybe because he argued with me the most..'cept for Yugi and Yami, of course..I got t' see the other side of him. The side that was too stubborn to give up on anything, to give one hundred and ten percent in everything he did, from dueling to takin' care of his brother. He never gave up, and he never gave in, he was willing to do anything for what he believed in. I have to admire that..even if I never got the chance to tell him that." The blond shivered and wiped his eyes, taking a moment to breathe.  
  
"There were a lot of things that I didn't get to tell him. That he was a worthy rival, even if he busted my chops a lot. That he was a good brother to Mokuba. That I admired him. I wish we could have been friends, and.." Jou swallowed and shook his head slowly. "..and a lot of things. Guess it's true about what they say about never regretting or missing something until it's gone. Kaiba was a good person, even if it didn't seem like it. I'll miss him. Not just 'cause of the rivalry, though I'll miss that too, in a strange way. His presence belongs here, among the living, with his brother. He doesn't belong with the angels, not yet, though he certainly looked like one." He sighed and glanced at the casket to soon be lowered into the earth, then at Mokuba with a small, sad smile. "Rest in peace, Seto Kaiba. May we meet again someday, with second chances."  
  
Seto watched as the crying blond stepped from behind the front of the podium back to the others, where he was enveloped in hugs by his friends and Mokuba. The mutt was really broken up about him being gone..those tears were for him? He didn't understand..but something about the blond nagged at him, as if he were missing something. Well..he'd just have to watch him take care of Mokuba, surely whatever was nagging at him would be revealed there, in time.  
  
".all along, didn't you?"  
  
Seto blinked, then noticed that Yami had been talking to Jou while he had been thinking, and watched the blond nod slowly, as if it was a great effort. He had the feeling that he'd missed something, again, especially when the ruby-eyed former Pharaoh nodded and slung an arm around Jou's shoulders in a soothing gesture.  
  
"I thought as much." Yami replied softly. "It wasn't hard to miss."  
  
Jou's eyes widened. "You mean..you all knew?"  
  
Yugi smiled sadly. "We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't know, now would we?"  
  
By that point, Seto was ready to burst in curiosity, and would have been demanding answers-if someone was able to hear him, that was. As it were, he was left to blink back and forth between the group in confusion, wondering what everyone else knew that he didn't. "This must be the universe's warped idea of a joke.." he muttered, sighing.  
  
He winced, however, when his brother burst into tears when they lowered the casket into the ground. "Oh, Mokuba.." he murmured, wishing he could hug the boy, then shivered. There was something very surreal to watching your own casket being buried..he wanted to grit his teeth and scream that he was still alive..but he wasn't, was he?  
  
Blue eyes glinted gratefully to the mutt when Jou reached out and hugged Mokuba tightly to him, stroking the ebony hair. "You just gained extra points with me, inu.." he muttered as he watched Mokuba cling to the blond.  
  
"C'mon.." Jou whispered softly into the sobbing boy's ear, rubbing his back. "Let's go. I need t' get a few things from home before I go with you, okay?"  
  
Mokuba sniffled and nodded, one hand a deathgrip on the blond's shirt as he walked with him. "Jou..thanks." he whispered.  
  
"No problem." Jou murmured softly, then reached into his jacket, drawing out two red roses. He gave one to the boy, pausing by the gravestone erected and laid the deep red flowers on the top there, crossing his over Mokuba's. "I'm here for ya, kiddo. I'm not leaving you alone in this."  
  
"I'll never be able to thank you enough, Jou."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
The blond may have not been taking the credit, surprisingly, but Seto was grateful to him for taking him in. He followed the pair that seemed to both have a storm cloud over their heads, trying to avoid milling people so he wouldn't have to walk around them, or worse, through them. He shivered at the thought and trotted after the pair, eyeing Jou's car thoughtfully.  
  
How in the world was he supposed to ride in a car? On the top, on the hood, inside? Could he even ride a car? He frowned, then shrugged, walking to the door just as Jou closed it-and walking THROUGH it, nearly tripping and falling through the seat in the passenger side in the back as Mokuba buckled his seat belt beside Jou.  
  
He grunted, sitting up in the seat, and coughed, straightening out his hair and suit coat. "Right. Just melt through things. Piece of cake." he murmured, shaking his head. Luckily, the mutt couldn't see him screw up.  
  
"So what are you grabbing at home, Jou?" Mokuba asked as he peered up at the blond.  
  
"Oh..clothes and stuff, that way I don't have t' mooch off of ya." Jou smiled faintly. "Personal things."  
  
The boy nodded. "Will it take long?" he asked curiously.  
  
Jou shook his head after a moment, turning the key in the ignition. ".No. Won't take long at all."  
  
Seto frowned. There was something he was missing, there. The tone of the blond's voice, the set of his shoulders. But he couldn't very well ask, now could he? He crossed his arms over his chest, stewing. Something was making him uneasy, but he couldn't place it. He would just have to keep up his guard. He watched the blond's eyes in the rearview mirror, seeing a troubled glow in the honey-brown depths as he drove. Jou wasn't looking forward to going home, that much he could see. One need only just observe the white-knuckled grip he had on the steering wheel.  
  
Mokuba, as well, shared the sharp sibling eyes and frowned as he drove, but he, too, was silent as he watched the blond. Something was bugging his friend, but he knew that Jou wouldn't say anything. Like his big brother, he wouldn't bother him with his problems. Like niisama, he would shoulder his problems himself. Those two were far too much alike. Too bad niisama was..  
  
He sniffled softly, wiping his eyes as his heart jerked in his chest, then looked up when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be okay, kiddo. I know he's still 'round for you, even if you can't see him. He'd never leave you behind, not totally." Jou replied softly. "He loved you too much for that."  
  
Mokuba nodded, smiling slightly. "Kinda like you and Shizuka-chan, ne? You'd never leave her behind."  
  
"Yeah. Like me and Shizuka. Us big brothers gotta look out for our siblings."  
  
The ebony-haired boy chuckled weakly, tearfully. "And niisama was good at that."  
  
"The best."  
  
Seto frowned slightly. "Alright, mutt. So we have more in common than I thought." he murmured. "A little."  
  
Upon reaching an apartment complex, Jou parked alongside the street and patted Mokuba's shoulder. "I want you to stay here, kiddo. Lock the doors, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Mokuba frowned, not so easily mollified. "Why can't I come with you? I can help, you know."  
  
He gave a shadow of his easy-going smile. "I know you can, but I want you to stay here, okay? Indulge me, alright?"  
  
The boy hesitated, then nodded. "Alright. I'll stay."  
  
"Thanks, kiddo." He slid out of the car once he opened the door, not knowing that he was being followed by one suspicious ghost, and motioned to the boy to lock the doors, waving to him and stuffing his hands in his pockets as he shuffled across to the complex.  
  
Following after him, Seto frowned at the expression on the blond's face. A cross between apprehension and fear, it was apparent that he wasn't looking forward to this run. He wracked the shadows of his mind to try to figure out what put that expression on the mutt's face. He remembered that he'd heard Honda say once, when Jou was briefly missing, that his father wasn't exactly the paternal type. He wished he'd been listening with more than half an ear, when Jou's friend had been saying that in school, but hindsight was twenty-twenty and all that.  
  
He followed the blond into the complex, hoping that Mokuba knew enough to stay in the car, and did his best to avoid the other people in the complex, not particularly feeling like being walked through as if air. He trailed down a hallway, frowned when the mutt went to a door and hesitantly opened it, peering in.  
  
Jou abruptly ducked as a boot went sailing out the open door-he had the misfortune of having the boot go through his form-and grumbled as the boot thumped against the wall, frowning again when a man's voice bellowed out.  
  
"Where have you been, you worthless piece o' trash?! This place ish filthy! Were you with those no-good friends o' yours?"  
  
Blue eyes narrowed. His normal human sense of smell may have gone to pieces, but Seto could hear the slurred tone, could see the beer bottles. The man was a drunk. And not a very nice one.  
  
"I *told* you, Dad! I went to a friend's funeral!" Jou growled as he stomped in. "I just came to get some things, I'm moving in with a friend of mine."  
  
An older man, with the same golden hair and dark eyes as his son's, tall and muscular, though he had a bit of a beer belly, stumbled out of a room, scowling at the younger.  
  
"I don't care if the world came t' a grinding halt, I expect you at home!"  
  
Jou slammed his keys on the table in frustration, his teeth grinding. "My friends are more important than me waiting on you hand and foot, Dad! Someone close to me died, you think I'm gonna just stay at home?!"  
  
"Don't you take that tone of voice with me!" the man bellowed angrily, backhanding the blond across his face.  
  
Seto gasped in horror as the blond went crashing back against the wall, his eyes widening. Jounouchi.had to put up with this? He shivered at the pure fury in the older man's honey-brown eyes, glaring at his son. His father must've been quite handsome in his prime, but like this.  
  
Jou winced, wiping some blood from his cut lip. Gods knew he hated to confront his father when he was like this, but he had to, for Mokuba. He scrambled to his feet, wiping his pants off before glaring at the older man. "I'm tired of being your punching bag, I'm going with someone that really needs me. I don't want to be the mode of your release of frustration anymore! Gods know I still love you, Dad, though I don't know why. I wanna help ya, but I can only do so much. Maybe while I'm gone, you'll get yourself cleaned up, and act like the dad I remember you being, before the divorce."  
  
Seto thought for a moment that the words had gotten through to the older man. He was quiet, blinking at his son, before rage colored his features.  
  
"How DARE you tell me what to do! I'll show you, you pitiful-"  
  
When the man rushed forward, intent on harming the blond, Seto's reaction was instinctive. He darted forward as well, in front of Jou and held his arms out, closing his eyes. He knew that no one could see him, knew that Jou's dad could easily go through him, but he had to do something. He just couldn't stand there.the mutt needed his protection, just as Mokuba had.  
  
Jou winced and braced himself for impact, holding his breath, but when a cry of surprise left his father, he opened his eyes, watching in amazement as the older man tripped-or something-and went sailing into the wall, instead. He didn't let opportunity slide by. He stared a bit more, then rushed from where he'd been plastered against the wall for his room, and pulled out his duffle bag, stuffing school books, his treasured deck and framed picture of his sister, personal items and necessities as fast as he could go before his father regained his wits. In went the small box that contained his money, a journal, a small box of keepsakes, a teddy bear that his father had gotten him when he was a kid, and a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie that reminded him of someone special. His eyes misted over when he glimpsed the plushie, and swallowed and hugged it to him before placing it inside and zipping the bag up, standing and slinging the duffle bag over his shoulder to leave.  
  
Seto, who'd been astonished that he'd even made an affect in the encounter, blinked down at the groaning man, before following after Jou curiously. What had just happened, he didn't know. Wasn't he supposed to not be able to touch anything? He found Jou's room and watched him pack everything in his duffle bag, which was a sad thought, somehow. Noting the Blue Eyes plushie and watching the blond hug it close as if it was something treasured, he frowned in confusion, then stepped aside when the other came back out with his duffle bag, trailing after him, nodding in agreement when Jou released a growl and went to step over his father.  
  
"Don' know what just happened, but you're not gettin' away." the man growled, grabbing Jou's ankle suddenly, startling both the blond and the ghost.  
  
"Jou! What are you doing to him! Let him go!" a young boy's voice demanded and a simultaneous groan left both Seto and Jou.  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing here! I told you to stay in the car!" Jou protested hurriedly, yanking away from his father and dashing to the ebony- haired boy. "Get out of here, okay?"  
  
"But Jou.!"  
  
"Friend o' yours?" the older man snarled, making the blond flinch. "Why don't you introduce us?"  
  
"Dad, no, we were just leavin'."  
  
"Jou.." Mokuba swallowed as Jou shielded him, blocking him from harm of the approaching man. "Wh-what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing, kiddo. Just go back out, okay?" Jou replied calmly, firmly. So firm, that Mokuba shivered. He sounded like Seto like this.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Leaving me for this brat, are you?"  
  
"Dad, you don't know what you're saying.just go back and sleep it off, alright?"  
  
Seto growled, furious that his brother was in danger, and went to go pull off-whatever he'd done before-only this time, nothing happened. This time, he fell through the older man, Jou and Mokuba, and nearly through the floor, and nothing happened. He felt tired, somehow, too.  
  
Was that strange thing that had happened some sort of energy he could produce? And once he'd used up that energy, he was weakened?  
  
No matter.his brother, and Jounouchi, was in trouble, and he could do nothing to help. This see-through-ghost thing sucked, big time.  
  
"I'll teach you t' talk back to me!"  
  
Mokuba cried out in alarm as the man smacked Jou across the face, rushing forward to help, but Jou pushed him back.  
  
"Stay outta this, kiddo!" he told him harshly, though the boy could hear the quavering tone in the blond's voice. He was hurt, and he was scared. Mokuba whimpered softly, tears filling his eyes.  
  
Jou was still protecting him. Like Seto had done him.  
  
Jou turned back to face his father, sheer determination and stubbornness shining in those dark eyes, even if his face hurt. "You can hurt me all you like. I won't let you lay a finger on him." he growled.  
  
"Niisama.." Mokuba whispered, trembling.  
  
Seto, hovering worriedly beside the pair, winced at his brother's words, glancing at him. "I know, brother. I know." he whispered. He glanced back at the stalemate between father and son. This had to end, somehow.  
  
"If you leave, don't ever bother comin' back. You won't be welcome. I'll change th' lock, and you can consider yourself homeless. You won't be my son, anymore."  
  
Jou winced at the snarled ultimatum, feeling a tear slide down his cheek as he pulled out his housekey and threw it to the floor. "Fine. I don't wanna be the son to a father that hates me." He shouldered his duffle bag and took Mokuba's hand in his, walking away and never looking back.  
  
"Jou." he whispered once they were back outside, and threw himself into the blond's arms, crying. He felt soothing hands stroking his hair, and glanced up to Jou-noting that only one of his hands was petting his hair, the other around his shoulders. But.he felt two hands.he wondered about this strange phenomenon only until he saw Jou's bruised face and gasped, eyes widening. "Jou..!"  
  
The blond smiled weakly. "I'll heal. I've been in tougher scrapes." he assured him, wiping his tears away. "I'm more worried about you.are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine..is that why you wanted me to stay in the car?"  
  
Jou nodded. "I didn't want you hurt. Your brother would come and haunt me for the rest of my days for that."  
  
A half-sob, half-laugh left the boy, and he hugged Jou again. "I miss him, Jou." he whispered.  
  
"I know, Mokuba. So do I."  
  
"I don't know why you'd miss me, mutt.but for protecting my brother.thank you." Seto replied gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest as he regarded the pair.  
  
"You're welcome." Jou replied absently, prompting the younger Kaiba to blink up at him.  
  
"You're welcome? What for, Jou, I didn't say anything."  
  
"Huh? You didn't?" Jou frowned. "But I could've sworn I.never mind. Let's go home, ne?"  
  
Seto blinked in surprise at the blond as he followed them back to the car. Did Jounouchi really hear him? But that wasn't possible.was it? He mulled that over as he slid into the car. This ghost thing would take some getting used to..  
  
****************  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
****************  
  
A/N: Whoo! Chapter 2 done! And a long one, too! Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think! R/R, it would make me happy. ^_________^ 


	3. Chapter 3

Renewal of Chances

Chapter 3

Rating: PG-13ish-mild R

Author: Moonchild DJ

Disclaimer: Yugioh and their respective characters do not belong to me, but to the many people that own the anime and manga, including Takahashi-sama. Much as I would love to own Seto and Jou, I don't. X3 But I do own this story and its plotline, simply for entertainment purposes. I return Seto and Jou back in semi-one piece after I'm done. XD

Author's Note: Hello there, minna! Moonchild DJ with a brand-new chapter to RoC. My goodness, I'm on a roll, aren't I? =p I hope you enjoy the new stuff in my effort to update everything, and do tell me what you think, ne? That's what that pretty little purple button down at the bottom is for! I love hearing your comments, so with that said, enjoy!

--------

As Jou pulled up to the Kaiba mansion, the blond gazed up at the large establishment, wishing he could see Seto in the doorway, arms crossed and scowling, maybe a 'mutt' or two thrown in. Hell, he'd let him call him every dog name under the sun if he wanted, if he could just see him again. It was going to be weird…living in Seto's home and not seeing him there. He sighed softly and wiped his eyes, careful to not press too hard against his bruised eye from his father's large hand.

A small hand reached out and took Jou's, squeezing softly, and Jou glanced at Mokuba, smiling softly as he squeezed back. "C'mon, let's get settled in, ne? I need to make the proper phone calls and records to get t'be your guardian, too."

"I'm never going to be able to thank you enough for this, Jou." the dark-haired boy murmured softly. "This means a lot to me."

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it." Jou smiled. "You're like the little brother I never had, oughta make it official, don't you think?"

"Guess so." Mokuba replied with a watery grin, before he fairly glomped the older boy. "I don't know what I'd do without you. KaibaCorp, my home, all our belongings…I don't know what would happen to it. Niisama never made a will…"

Because he wasn't expecting to need it. Not for the first time, Jou found himself cursing the person that had taken Seto's life. They'd done so much damage…he stroked Mokuba's long, raven hair soothingly. "I'll do all I can, kiddo. Luckily, I've just turned sixteen a few months ago, so I shouldn't have too much trouble getting custody. I won't touch your money, though, or KaibaCorp. That belongs rightfully to you. I've got quite a lot of money saved up, so I think we'll be okay. Will you have to take over KaibaCorp?"

"Only in name. I'm not allowed to run business matters until I'm fifteen, so I'll have a helper. Luckily, none of niisama's board members, he wouldn't trust 'em as far as he could throw 'em." The younger boy then shuddered and sobbed softly. "I w-won't have to call KaibaCorp to…to tell Niisama to get back home, to not work so late…I won't…ever make a trip and see him at his desk, typing away…I won't h-hear him come home, the door open, hear his voice call, 'Little brother, I'm home'…" he choked out, before his voice was lost in tears.

"Mokuba…" Still sitting in the back of the car, Seto grieved silently for causing his little brother such pain, blue eyes filling with tears as he watched Jou hug Mokuba tightly, rocking him gently. "Oh…otouto…I wish this didn't happen to you." Why couldn't there be a time machine? How he would love to go back and make things right.

Stroking Mokuba's hair softly, Jou sighed, resting his chin on the top of the boy's head. Absently, his eyes flicked to the rearview mirror. As he did so, not really paying attention, he caught out of the corner of his eye blue eyes in a very familiar face, tears streaking over pale skin. He started, his eyes widening, before he whipped his head around to glance in the backseat--to nothing.

"Jou? What is it?" Mokuba frowned, wiping his eyes as he glanced at the blond.

"I…I could've sworn…" he whispered, before he shook his head. It had been a long, stressful day…his nerves were just getting to him. "It's nothing." he murmured softly as he glanced at Mokuba with a gentle smile, not wanting to upset the boy further. "C'mon. We've got a lot of stuff to do."

As Mokuba nodded and climbed out with Jou, helping him with his meager belongings, Seto shifted through the door, gazing at the blond curiously. Had he seen him, if just for a moment? How was that possible?

"Simple. They are the two people that are the closest to you." came that unseen voice to the brunette, reading his thoughts and chuckling in amusement when Seto started. "They are the people who had the most contact with you, and as such, would be the most sensitive to your presence."

"So, they are able to hear me, see me, and such, because Mokuba is my brother and the mutt is…well, the mutt?" Seto asked as he followed the two towards the door of the mansion.

The voice snorted. "If you were honest to yourself, you would know he is more than just the mutt. But yes, that is the reason."

Choosing to ignore the extra words, he murmured, "So they know I'm around?"

"In a fashion. They are not able to sense you for long because of what you are, but their close affinity to you provides them the knowledge of your presence for a brief time, even if they think they are imagining it."

"Hn." Seto grunted as he floated into his home, gazing around with longing eyes. "If you're so smart, then tell me why the mutt's as choked up as my brother."

"Come now, Seto." the voice drawled lightly. "What fun would it be to just tell you? Besides, you already know for yourself. You just refuse to acknowledge it."

The brunette rolled his eyes and followed the two silently, watching the blond gape at the fine decorations. "Careful there, mutt. No drooling on the carpet." he drawled dryly, blinking when Jou snorted.

"Jou?" Mokuba questioned, gazing at him as the blond smiled a little.

"Y'know…I can hear him now, if he saw me in his home…no drooling on the carpet."

It was Seto's turn to gape in astonishment as his brother laughed softly. "Unbelievable. Did he just…?"

"We have plenty of room, Jou." Mokuba replied. "Pick whichever room you'd like upstairs, it'll be okay. Except for…"

"I know, kiddo." Jou murmured softly, setting his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. "I wouldn't dare take your brother's room. That's special, ne?"

As Mokuba nodded, Seto pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. "Damn right you're not getting my room. My sanctuary doesn't harbor mutts and dog hair." Feh, so he couldn't hear his insults. Old habits die hard.

Trying to be strong for Mokuba, the blond's face fell when they went upstairs and past a room with an open door. He'd never been in Seto's room, but he knew this was the one, if just going by the laptop sitting on the desk, alone. He stopped in his tracks, gazing at the piece of technological equipment. How many times had he seen Seto at that thing in school? Wearing his reading glasses, those blue eyes trained to the screen as his fingers flew over the keyboard? He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. To never see that familiar, comfortable image again made tears come to his eyes.

Distracted by Jou's stopping at following Mokuba, Seto blinked at the blond, surprised once again when such a longing expression fell over his features. He glanced into his room, spotting his laptop, then glanced back at Jou. "You would get emotional over that?" he muttered with a snort. The tears, however, undid him. It was almost as bad as seeing his brother cry as it was the blond. "No…c'mon, mutt…don't cry." he murmured helplessly. "Tears don't look right on your face." He reached out, despite his reservations, wanting to comfort.

His hand reached the quivering shoulder--and instead of going through, stayed there, a warm, gentle weight on the blond's shoulder. Seto's eyes widened in shock, but was distracted from the revelation at a soft sob from Jou, his head bowed as he leaned instinctively into the comforting touch. The CEO's shuttered expression melted. "You're trying to be strong for Mokuba's sake, aren't you?" he whispered. "But who's going to be strong for you?"

Tears were a weakness, as were feelings. He'd been taught that by Gozaburo. But his little brother's tears never failed to hit their mark, and apparently, neither did Jou's. If he was weak, so sue him. He sighed softly, unknowing that the soft brush of air stirred the blond's hair, and carefully folded his arms around Jou, pouring in soothing, comforting warmth to the trembling pup.

What was this warmth? It was like being bathed in sunlight. Through his tears, Jou noticed this, and confused, he opened his eyes. He was alone…but he felt wrapped up in warmth, could smell a curious, unexplainable scent of cologne. Seto's cologne. He was right before Seto's room…but it was so much closer, stronger, warmer, as if Seto was…right there with him.

Honeyed eyes widened. He couldn't see a thing, but oh, his scent, this warmth…he whispered Seto's name, closing his eyes, wanting to revel in that feeling. Imagined or not, it felt so good.

At the whisper of his name, Seto glanced down at him. Did Jou sense him? If so, he thought wryly to himself, the mutt was smarter than he thought. Hearing Mokuba's voice calling the blond's name, however, he let go of Jou quickly, guiltily, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He sent the blond nearly stumbling and winced, giving a silent apology.

"Jou, you okay?" Mokuba replied, blinking at the blond, who looked a bit shellshocked and disappointed, but nodded.

"Yeah…fine." Jou replied, discreetly wiping his eyes. The warmth was gone, now. Seto was still around…he had to be, stuff as unexplainable as this didn't happen every day! So he was a little scared of this kind of stuff…they weren't totally alone, Seto wasn't truly gone. He smiled softly at the thought, tousling Mokuba's hair lightly. "C'mon, kiddo. Show me to my room, I've got a lot of stuff to do."

------

It had taken roughly three hours to get it all sorted out, three hours of demands, tons of explanations and yelling, but it was all straightened out. Jou breathed a sigh of relief and flopped back onto his bed, resting his arm under his head as he closed his eyes. He was now Mokuba's guardian, the only thing protecting the boy from being sent back to the orphanage…it hadn't mattered if he was a Kaiba or not. Because he was underage, and there hadn't been a will, Mokuba had had no say.

"Hmph. Crappy legal system." he muttered. "Thank gods that's over. Mokuba's safe."

Standing at the foot of his bed, Seto eyed him curiously. "I still don't understand." And he likely never would. The mutt had gone out of his way to help someone that wasn't even family. "You're a strange little puppy." But he was grateful to him. Concentrating the best he could, he managed to pick up a pillow that the blond had thrown against the wall during a fit of fury, smirking when he was able to nail Jou right in the face with it. He was getting better at this ghost thing…was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Yelping in surprise when a pillow whopped him in the face out of nowhere, Jou sat up quickly, shivering faintly when he saw no one. He smiled lightly. "Yeah, yeah. You're welcome." he replied softly to the supposedly-empty room.

A hint of a smile crept over the CEO's face as he crossed his arms over his chest. "That's the closest you're ever going to get for a thank you, mutt." he drawled. If he heard the blond's whispered 'I miss you', he pretended not to, simply watching the puppy lean back and fall asleep.

Peeping into the room that he'd given Jou, Mokuba smiled softly at the slumbering blond, then gasped silently from the doorway, his eyes widening as he watched the blankets bunch slowly at the foot of the bed, then seem to pull themselves over Jou's form. He swallowed hard as his heart galloped in his chest. He knew Jou had told him that Seto wouldn't leave him behind, but to see that…his knees wobbled as he held onto the doorframe. "Niisama…" he whispered.

Seto turned his head at that soft whisper, startled at the wide-eyed countenance of his brother. The blankets…he'd seen them move. He bit his lip, then willed all his might into appearing, even if just for a moment.

If the blankets weren't bad enough, seeing your big brother appear out of nowhere would certainly startle someone! Mokuba nearly toppled over in shock, his eyes bulging.

Knowing it had worked by Mokuba's expression, Seto smiled softly at his brother and winked, placing a finger over his lips in a shushing motion, before he whispered 'I love you' to the boy, knowing it had been worth it when a wide, wide smile had spread over Mokuba's lips as he faded back out, exhausted.

"Niisama…! Gods…I love you, too."

Seto smiled contentedly at his little brother's words, closing his eyes. Good deed done for the day. Now he needed to rest. The surroundings of Jou's room faded away as he went to…well, wherever ghosts go to sleep when they weren't haunting.

"And here I didn't used to believe in ghosts…" he muttered as his coherent thought faded to gray.

------

"No. I refuse!" Seto growled sometime after his nap. Whether that had been a few hours, a few days or a few months, he couldn't be sure, because he was still in Limbo, or as he'd termed it, Hell For Those With Time To Kill. "I refuse to move on! Mokuba is my brother, and I love him. I will not leave him!"

"You know that Mokuba is safe, now." came that infuriatingly-patient voice that never changed much, in emotion or in voice pattern. "He is under the care of Jonouchi, and he is in no danger of being sent away. You agreed to move on when your little brother was seen to."

"I refuse to go." Seto replied between gritted teeth. "If you want me to leave, you will have to remove me by force. And I have the feeling that you can't remove me if I don't want to go."

The voice drew a sigh. "No, we cannot make you leave if you don't want to. That is why some ghosts stay at a place or with a person that is precious to them, because they have no desire to leave."

"Well, I have no desire. I may not be able to do anything, but Mokuba needs me. And I need him. I will not go." Seto stamped his foot to make his point, but since there was no ground in Limbo, he merely spun himself about in midair, making the unseen voice chuckle in amusement at the surprised expression on his face.

"Alright, so you refuse to move on. What will you do, then?"

Seto situated himself, then replied, "Is there a way for ghosts to live again?"

"Sometimes. Mostly through reincarnation when one's soul isn't done living. You know this…former High Priest Seth."

Seto sighed. He would've disagreed, but existence as a ghost showed him how right the voice was. However, he didn't think he could take yet another life to live through. Not without Mokuba. "Any other alternatives? Mokuba needs me NOW, not in another lifetime."

"Sometimes through repentenance or good deeds a spirit can reclaim their life, before the accident or death happened. A sort of time machine, if you will."

Well, that sounded promising. Jou's face flashed before his mind's eye, and concern for another made him pause. "Can a spirit pick a time when they want to come back? Like before the accident to stop it, or something else?"

There was silence, and when the voice spoke again, it was flecked with surprise. "Yes. If the spirit has done something worthwhile, then they have earned the honor."

"Fine. When I come back, then, I want to make sure that it happens when the pup has Mokuba."

"What? But that was after you had died."

"Well, you're in charge of life and death, aren't you? I'm sure you can change a few things here and there."

"Now wait a minute, you're getting ahead of yourself. If you come back--"

"Not if. When." Seto replied firmly. "I will not sit idly by and watch the world go on around me. Now, send me back to my little brother and the pup." He then blinked after a moment. "By the way, who are you? I wouldn't think that you would be able to stick your neck out and offer information."

"No. The average soul wouldn't be able to." The tone lightened, softened, turned feminine with those few words, and before the brunette's startled eyes, a woman appeared with knowing blue eyes and long pale hair, that looked white tinged with blue, as was her flowing garments. "But your guardian angel would be able to." she smiled.

Seto gaped at her in surprise, before he frowned. "I know you from somewhere. I'm sure of it."

She giggled softly and waved her hand, letting the CEO go back where he wanted before he figured it out. "You know in your heart of hearts, dear High Priest. Your heart would recognize the girl that gave her soul to you to make your Blue Eyes stronger. But this existence is not for Kisara and Seth, but Seto and another young man who is just as deserving as your heart."

------

Seto found himself abruptly falling through a wall before he could blink, and he saved himself from falling flat on his face by sheer luck as he managed to keep his feet, glancing around.

He was back home again, and a glance out the window showed him that things looked different than before. A glance at the calendar afforded him the knowledge that a month had passed. It boggled the mind that time could be so easily lost in that plane of existence, and he shivered.

"Thank gods I wasn't kept longer, or I could've come back when Mokuba was an adult!" he muttered with a shake of his head, before he glanced around, finding himself in the living room. Daylight…Mokuba would still be in school…

"I TOLD you, Dad. I'm not taking any money offa the Kaibas, it's my own, and I earned it fair and square!" Jou's voice growled from the entryway to the door, and Seto frowned, before he headed towards the voice.

"Then you should share some of that with your old man!"

"What? You mean I have one? Funny, I don't remember. Oh, yeah. He disowned me." Jou replied flatly as he glared at his father from the doorway. "You didn't want me in your life if I left, so there you go. I have nothing more to say to you. Or to give you. I'm not giving handouts."

Seto watched the older man puff up in anger, and worried for the younger blond's well-being. He didn't want his little brother to be greeted to the mutt with a black and blue face, and so he gathered up all the energy he could, and grabbed the door, managing to yank it out of the blond's hand, before slamming it shut in the man's face, smirking at the howl of pain from the other side.

Jou gasped, his eyes widening as the door was yanked out of his hand, gazing around with a shudder. He was alone…and there was no harsh breeze to blow the door closed…

"Se…Seto?" he breathed softly, his breath catching in his throat when a picture frame on the small table near the door to his right toppled over on its own. He gulped quietly and turned to his right, gasping sharply when that signature scent that he remembered belonging to the CEO washed over him like a wave. He whimpered softly and closed his eyes, allowing that warmth to wash over him as a tear skimmed down his cheek.

Seto gazed down at the blond, able to feel his trembling even as he was. "Why in the world are you like this, pup? Why are you so affected by my presence?" he murmured softly in wonder.

And he did mean affected…his viewpoint behind the blond afforded him a most surprising not-so-little bulge pressing against the front of the pup's jeans. His brows lifted in surprise as Jou groaned and wrenched himself away from that warmth.

"Crap…crap, crap, crap." Jou breathed around a moan. He blushed faintly, wondering if Seto could see his arousal as he pushed his hand through his hair and glanced at his watch. Mokuba wasn't due home for another hour…hw headed out of the room and upstairs, making tracks for the bathroom. He missed Seto so much now, it didn't take much to arouse him. Hell, all he'd done was smell Seto's scent, and look at him! "And no relief for it but my trusty right hand." he sighed.

Off came the clothes, on came a cold shower…and in came a curious ghost through the door, before Seto's eyes widened, completely floored at the delicious sight of a very naked, very aroused blond in the shower. If he'd still been mortal, he would've fallen back against the door. As it was, he fell back THROUGH the door with a squawk that he was relieved the blond couldn't hear and landed on the floor, cheeks flushed.

"Oh. My. Gods." he breathed, glancing back at the door, shock and curiosity both to be seen on his face, before curiosity won out and he got to his feet, taking a breath and melting through the door once again.

Watching the blond's head fall back in abandon, his tanned, well-muscled body glinting with beads of water, Seto was mesmerized, and he was fairly certain he would've been drooling if he had the means to. All that lovely skin that he wanted to lick like an ice cream cone…he blinked, then groaned, slapping a hand to his face.

"Wonderful. Now the pup's turned me into a voyeur."

Well…what was the use of watching, when touching was better? Especially when said object you were watching moaned your name with such a rich, low, needy voice…? Seto licked his lips and smirked lightly. If he could manage this, then he would die a happy man for sure. Blue eyes glinted as he headed for the shower, unafraid of getting wet, and slid in.

Gods, he was resolved to friendly little sessions with his hand…how he wished Seto was here! Granted, Seto would probably freak at the mutt being so desperate, but…well, he was deprived, after all. Jou missed his voice, those eyes, that delectably-lean body…he even missed the insults, as strange as it was to say.

Which was why he nearly fell backwards with a yelp of shock when he felt a very-definite hand join his on his little pleasure trip. He shuddered--and not from the cold water--as invisible fingers that definitely didn't belong to his own hand wrapped around slick, heated flesh and made him nearly go out of his mind.

"Seto…!" he whimpered piteously, leaning his head against the cool blue-and-white tiled wall, his heart pounding in his chest at the surreal experience.

Seto watched the trembling blond in silent awe, blue eyes burning in triumphant pleasure when the pup let loose with his name roaring on his lips. So the puppy desired him. That was very, very interesting.

"Beautiful little puppy." he purred against Jou's ear as the other collapsed against the wall. "I think I'm going to enjoy haunting you…"

--------

End Chapter 3


End file.
